


Master Attendant Gets a Dose of Vitamin C

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Groping, Kissing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Orange Juice feels lonely with how much Master Attendant has been working lately, so she convinces them to take a break.
Relationships: Master Attendant/Orange Juice (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 12





	Master Attendant Gets a Dose of Vitamin C

With a sigh, Orange Juice leaned against the front of the restaurant. A cool spring wind blew in her face and sent her hair flying around her. Usually she loved the wind and the fresh air, but she found herself unable to enjoy it as of late. Quite simply, Orange Juice felt lonely. It wasn't that she didn't get attention, she got plenty from flirtatious customers and more sibling-like attention from Omurice. But it wasn't  _ who  _ she was getting attention from, it was who she  _ wasn't  _ getting attention from. And who she was not receiving attention from was Master Attendant.

It wasn't as if Master Attendant didn't give Orange Juice attention, they gave her and all of their other food souls as much attention as they could muster between the busy business of running a restaurant and being a member of the Chefs Guild. But it still wasn't enough for Orange Juice, especially since Attendant had become more neck deep in work than usual with the restaurant's two year anniversary coming up. They hardly ever left their room anymore and had to be practically dragged out so a food soul could coax them to eat a little something before they snuck back off to their den of work.

Maybe Orange Juice wouldn't of been so bothered by Attendant's busyness if she wasn't pledged to them. She wasn't the only food soul pledged to them, but she felt as if she loved Master Attendant far more than the other food souls who were. Although Attendant was pledged to many food souls, most of them were out of the reason to increase their battle power, but Orange Juice was one of the few pledged for a different reason… A more tender and loving reason. Orange Juice loved Attendant long before she became pledged to them and she believed that she loved them more than any other food soul. So not being able to be by their side and to talk with them every day made her feel very alone.

Orange Juice knew her job as a food soul, it was simple. It was to take care of her Master Attendant, to protect them and to do as they commanded. But… Compared to her Attendants of the past, her current Master Attendant made it so hard for her to do those things! They worked themselves to the bone as not to burden her or her fellow food souls with too much work. They put themselves in danger to  _ protect  _ their food souls. They…  _ oh _ , they were great. All of those reasons were why Orange Juice fell as hard as she did for them, but all of those reasons also made it unbearably hard to love them.

But Orange Juice didn't mind how hard it was to love Attendant because they weren't a bad person. She just wished that she could be with them more was all. And that was exactly what she planned to do.

Orange Juice had just finished taking a small break inside the ice arena after her shift at the restaurant. She was still a little tired but she had all the energy to do what she had been planning. She just came outside for a bit to catch a few blasts of the spring wind to pump her up. With a smile gently pulling at her lips, Orange Juice ducked back into the restaurant and headed for the kitchens.

Because if Master Attendant would not pause their work to give her time and affection, then well, she would pause it for them.

As she passed through the kitchen to the back halls of the restaurant, Orange Juice felt her smile growing. She turned a corner that led to a dead end: Master Attendant's room. And without knocking, she turned the knob and stepped in as quietly as she could. She shut the door behind her with a muffled click and looked over at Attendant, who seemed to have not noticed her presence.

The room that Attendant lived in was small, less than half the size of the rooms for the food souls were. But of course, the rooms that they lived in were bigger because they were two to a room and Master Attendant just lived by themselves. But Orange Juice still thought that they deserved a bigger room, at least one bigger than the broom closet they lived in. All their bedroom had space for was a desk, a twin sized bed, and a teeny wardrobe with pictures plastered all over it.

Master Attendant sat at their wobbly writing desk with a pen, writing away on various sheets of paper all at once. The only light in the room came from the tall lamp beside their desk and even in the small amount of light it gave off, Orange Juice could see how tired and stressed they looked. Their hair stuck out in silly ways and their eyes looked almost glazed over like they had been crying or consuming alcohol.

With a displeased click of her tongue, Orange Juice walked behind Attendant and let her fingers drag across the back of their shoulders. " _ Attendant,"  _ She sighed, bending down to lay her chin on their shoulders. "You work yourself so much that I barely get to see you."

At first Orange Juice's touch made Attendant stiffen in surprise, but when they turned around in their seat to see her, they smiled tiredly. "Oh- 'llo, OJ." They yawned. "How are you?" 

With a gentle roll of her eyes, Orange Juice stood up. She kept her hand on Master Attendant's shoulder. "Lonely." She said simply, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Lonely?" Repeated Attendant. They looked at Orange Juice curiously and slowly stood from their chair.

"Yes, and you've been no help at all." Orange Juice said with a pout. She let her hand slowly move down Attendant's chest before stepping back and sitting on their small bed. She crossed her legs at the knee and leaned back on her hand behind her. "You've been so stuffed up in here that you don't have any time for me anymore…"

"Now that's not true!" Attendant quickly sat down beside Orange Juice and grabbed her hand. "This celebration for the restaurant's anniversary isn't just for the restaurant, it's for you and everyone else." They said. "I know it's taking a lot of work- and time…" They shook their head and looked back to Orange Juice. "But when the day comes it'll be a ball, I promise that. A great big party for everyone to celebrate how far we've come."

Turning her hand upwards to better hold Master Attendant's, Orange Juice bit her lip. "How far  _ you've  _ come, Attendant."

"Hey, hey," Attendant scooted closer to Orange Juice. They gently brought her hand to their lips and kissed it. "Without your's and the help of all the other food souls, Orange Juice, I would have never gotten this far!" They smiled. "I'm just a person who's good in the kitchen, you do all the hard work for me. That's why I want to make this party  _ good and special, _ because it's for you guys who do all the real work."

Orange Juice began to hum quietly after Attendant finished speaking. "You are pretty good in the kitchen," She said, moving to sit in Master Attendant's lap. Her legs hooked loosely about their waist and her free hand was over their shoulder and tracing small circles through the fabric of their shirt. "But…" She paused, speaking close to their ear. "I know something that you're  _ far  _ better at." She whispered.

Attendant shivered under her and whispered back, "And what's that?" They stopped holding her hand to wrap both of their arms about her waist, their fingers getting tangled in her long orange hair.

With a small giggle, Orange Juice planted a kiss on Attendant's cheek before turning their head to the side with her newly freed hand to kiss them. Attendant kissed her back and their grip on her waist strengthened. Their fingers gently dug into the elaborate folds of her dress and Orange Juice could feel their fingertips pressing into her skin. With a sigh against their lips, Orange Juice pushed Attendant down on the bed to more comfortably continue their kissing session.

After a while, Master Attendant pulled away from their kiss. "And you think that my kissing is better than my sticky buns?" They asked, grinning. "You either have low standards or my cooking isn't as good as I thought." They laughed softly under Orange Juice, removing one of their hands from her waist to reach up and cup her cheek.

Orange Juice turned her head to the side and pressed a small kiss to the inside of Attendant's palm. "Or you're just a good kisser." She smiled happily, a blush darkening her pale cheeks.

"Yeah, but kisses being better than food?" They asked quietly, watching Orange Juice as she kissed their palm and wrist more. "Now that's just out of the question… Maybe it's because I'm a chef, but I just love food." Attendant slipped their other hand off of Orange Juice's hip and under her ass and she gasped on top of them. " _ Really _ love food."

Orange Juice bit her lip as she looked down at her Master Attendant, she kissed their knuckle before moving their hand to her breast. "Then let me offer myself to you, Master Attendant." She smiled breathlessly and deliberately shifted her hips on top of them.

Attendant grinned, "I can never say 'no' to you, OJ."

"Then don't," Orange Juice licked her lips then bent down to give Master Attendant a slow kiss. She was  _ certainly _ not feeling lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative title was "Orange Juice gets some vitamin D"
> 
> I'm the only one in this fandom who likes OJ but that does not stop me from creating content with her! Hahahahah! She's a wife and y'all need to recognize that!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
